


Dear Fairy Godmother

by SquawksOfWisdom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, There is more to come, fairy godmothers (whispers: holy shit), honestly i have so many ideas but how to put them all into one plot hnnng, i;m here for that fem bokuto, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquawksOfWisdom/pseuds/SquawksOfWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji, a well known and respected young prince in his kingdom. Only having recently turned 20, he had escaped having to get married at 18, but all good things come to an end.</p><p>Being the only son of the grand kingdom of Fukurodani, it's up to Akaashi to find a suitable bride before the throne's passed on to him. A kingdom needs an heir after all, but Keiji is nowhere near settling down any time soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Fairy Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> There was a whole new world Keiji didn't know actually existed. Previously thought to have only been lore, creatures like witches and _fairy godmothers_ of all things exist. The books seemed to miss a tiny little detail though.
> 
> "Wait, _boys_ have Fairy Godmothers too?"

Akaashi Keiji, heir to the Fukurodani throne. A just prince whom watches over the matters of the kingdom with a careful eye and protects his people with a strong hand. Or at least, that’s what he’s known for. Keiji drags his eyes from the parchment of paper in front of him to the man with a wide smirk and messy bedheaded hair.

“So? What’d you think, ‘Kaashi?” Tetsurou asked, hands on his hips in a proud stance. If Keiji could look more done than he did at that moment, it would truly be concerning. His eyes seemed to sink into its sockets with weariness, making him look much older than the 20 year old he was.

“Tetsurou….” said man cocked a brow at his friend’s heavily exasperated expression. “Why did you make a poster talking about all my feats and adventures?” Tetsurou scoffed, as if Keiji was a naive child who didn’t know the happenings of the world.

“Duh, you’re debut ball is happening soon! And we all know it was supposed to happen when you were 18.” Tetsurou rolled his eyes, earning him an annoyed look from Keiji. “You didn’t have yours until 3 months earlier, either,” “Naa, daaa, deb! None of that! None of that right now!” Tetsurou waved his hands wildly in the air, as if to physically make the words disappear.

Keiji scoffed. “Why am I friends with you?” “Keiji!” Tetsurou gasped, daintily placing a hand on his heart, “You wound me!”

“It doesn’t seem to affect you much at all.” Keiji deadpanned, giving his friend a slightly amused look before sighing. “Besides, most of these tales are exaggerated. I didn’t fight the Prince of Aoba Johsai with a rare sword or with just a few hits. These exaggerations are more over the top than they should.” Keiji grimaces.

“Oh, so you agree that they should be over the top?” Tetsurou cheekily grins. Keiji rolls his eyes, shoving the parchment back into Tetsurou’s hands. “If you’re going to try, at least make it a little more true.” He huffed before passing Tetsurou. “ ‘Aight, birthday boy! You’ll get your special treatment later,” That was the last Keiji heard of the man before he shut the door.

Rolling his shoulders with a sigh, Keiji lifted his head high, appropriate for a prince, before striding towards his studies. Gently rapping on the beautifully crafted door, Keiji grasped the knob gently before twisting and going in.

"Prince Keiji," The scholar quickly stood up and bowed, said man raising a hand to indicate that the man had bowed enough. "I hope you have found a suitable bride?" The scholar asked, tweaking the glasses that sat upon his nose.

Keiji frowned, though not showing the slight annoyance and exasperation on his face. "I'm afraid not," The scholar's shoulders slumped at the man's comment, raising his eyes to meet the prince's worriedly.

"I don't mean to pressure you, my prince, but the ball is happening in a few weeks time, and you must simply find a suitable bride soon," The scholar tweaked his frail, golden glasses once again, a nervous habit. Keiji nods his head. It would be unfitting for a prince to show anything less than professionalism to the man who had taught him most of what he knew.

"I understand your worries, but rest easy, I shall find a worthy bride soon." The words flowed freely from his mouth, his tone almost bland as he repeated the well worn sentence. The scholar nodded his head, a skeptical look on his face but nonetheless choosing to simply trust in the prince. "Our study will begin on page 87..." and so Keiji's morning study session began.

* * *

Walking through the gardens had always calmed Akaashi down. It offered a tranquil atmosphere and the area around a well flourished with flowers and a few fruit trees alike. A sweet smell would waft into the area now and again but the scent of pine would be more prominent than the others in the small grove. The smell of mint would be noticeable as well and the stones serving as the well's steps shone brightly with the sun's reflection on their smooth surface.

Keiji's secret eden was located deep inside the castle walls, in a small nook that not many but the gardeners know of. Often the prince would come here to read under the beautifully tall and strong pine tree that gave a view to the well polished well, and, at other times, to calm his mind from current problems. Now is one of those moments.

Keiji was trying his best to focus on the book he had on hand. It had an interesting set of characters and a plot that centered around mythical creatures appearing in the real world. These mythical creatures were most commonly fairy tale characters that lived and were trapped in a small town in America. The book was small and compact but was very interesting to read, the book itself having being lent to him by Tetsuro. Interestingly enough, Tetsuro had suddenly acquired an interested in mythical creatures, the reasons were still unknown to this day.

...but that might have a connection to the event that was currently unfolding.

"Akaashi Keiji-saaaannn?" Keiji's eye twitched. He hadn't expected to use his free time like this, sitting behind the pine tree he's grown to be very fond of over time. "Akaashi Keiji-saaaannn!!!" The voice called once more. A woman's voice, to be exact.

Keiji didn't know how this woman found him, or why she was currently looking for him, but the thought he found more concerning was how she had suddenly popped into his secret haven. _Very loudly_.

The figure suddenly appeared with a loud, excitable exclamation of "Hey Hey Hey!". If that wasn't weird enough, there was a loud poofing sound and glitter had caught in his eye. Which was suffering way too much for his liking.

It was only then that Keiji noticed that the constant yelling had stopped and stiffened. In fact, he could feel a very strong magical presence behind him. Keiji tensed his shoulders, preparing for a fight.

However, he wasn't prepared for a woman to suddenly jump out from the tree yelling "Akaashi-san!", every single syllable of his name, amazingly enough, being butchered by the woman's pronunciation. Her odd pronunciation of his name didn't hold a candle to her more than a little odd appearance, however.

Sporting long white hair with roots dipped a spiky black and a few more black splotches across her hair and roots, the woman's wide golden eyes looked distinctly like that of an owl's with its intense gaze. It could've been her seemingly plain clothes, with a very unique pattern, or the tufts of hair that seemed to defy gravity and stick up like horns at the crown of the woman's head. No, the most interesting part of this woman were the _wings on her back_.

"So there you are! Why'd you hide?" The woman asked, a pout forming on her lips. Keiji wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or if he was dreaming.

"What are you?" Keiji suddenly asked, a wary look in his slate green eyes. The woman seemed to blink, taking a moment to process things before a wide grin covered her face.

Oh! My bad!" The woman laughed, hands on her hips and her head thrown back in a very unlady like manner. Keiji wasn't sure of what he was seeing, but it had better be good. All else fails, he just hopes he wakes up soon.

"My name is Koutaro! My pals call me Kou!" The woman, Kou, greeted, stretching a friendly hand towards the wary prince.

"Nice to meet you Koutaro-san," Keiji greeted, shaking the woman's hand as a show of manners. "What are you?" He asked, casting a curious glance to the excitedly fluttering wings of the woman.

If possible, the woman's grin seemed to widen. "Well you see, I'm your Fairy Godmother! And I'm here to help you with your courtship woes," Kou cried the last part dramatically, puffing her chest up and proudly pointing a thumb at herself during the introduction. It took a moment for Akaashi to try and process the new information.

"A Fairy Godmother?" Keiji asked dubiously, a suspicious look in his eye. Kuroo would pay if he had spiked his drink knowing Keiji would read the book he recommended later on, he didn't want dreams that seemed as realistic as this. "Don't only princesses get Fairy Godmothers?" Keiji decided to ask anyway, raising a brow in question.

Kou frowned, shaking her head sagely. "E-eng! Wrong!" She exclaimed, forming an x with her arms. "Common misconception! Men get Fairy Godmothers too, but it's more of a girl thing to gossip about the secrets they have I suppose." Keiji couldn't help but feel exasperated from the woman, Kou's, explanation.

"Why are you here, Koutaro-san?" Keiji asked, watching the woman blink her eyes open with a ditzy look in her eyes. "Right!" She snapped her fingers. "I'm here to help you with your marital woes! Nice poster by the way, I'm sure it'll attract a lot of ladies," She grinned, and Keiji could only hope she didn't take all of her information about him from the dumb poster Kuroo had made.

"Not all of the things in that scroll was true," Keiji remarked, provoking Kou to waggle her finger at him. "No, it isn't," Keiji raised a brow at her confident statement. "But if they actually believe it and seem disappointed when they meet you, then at least you'll be able to see which women have a good personality or not. Watch out for gold diggers, too." Keiji gave a small hum as a response, his eyes scanning his supposed Fairy Godmother better.

At first glance Kou looked like a woman who didn't really know what she was doing, but from the advice he had just received, it seems that she had a few surprises up her sleeve yet. Her long bangs seemed to be swept to the left side of her face and strips of her hair would fall to her front, framing her face quite nicely. The woman was also quite muscular and Keiji could see the well toned muscles in her arm, the muscles becoming evident whenever she would unconsciously flex her arm. He silently wondered what kind of things his Fairy Godmother did to result in muscles like those. Keiji had some muscles as well, but not quite as prominent as the woman before him.

Kou, who Keiji had only noticed now was talking to him as he observed her appearance, seemed to hear something causing her to abruptly stop and look to her side. He watched her eyes roam the area, her owlish eyes looking sharp under the sun's bright glow as the gold reflected off her eyes. She seemed to be looking for something before she looked towards Keiji, a grin on her face.

"It looks like it's my time to go! I'll see you soon if you have any troubles," Kou remarked before she gave the prince a wink and sauntered off, disappearing behind the green foliage of the garden. It was just as she left that Keiji noticed Tetsuro appear through a couple of bushes, said man spotting him as well as he grinned and waved.

"Yo! Thought I'd find you here." Keiji sighed. " _It really is one after the other with these types of people_ _,_ " Keiji couldn't help but think before he asked. "How'd you find this place, Tetsuro?" Tetsuro grinned. "Your gardeners were so kind to instruct me to this little haven of yours," He gestured at the area. "But other than that..." A strange look was on Tetsuro's face, an expression Keiji couldn't decipher.

"What is it?" Keiji asked, watching Tetsuro's actions. "Nothing.." He seemed to mumble after some time, a thoughtful look on his face, though the odd expression was still there. "Anyhoo, we have to help ol' Keijipoo with his courting," Tetsuro cooed in a mocking voice, making Keiji feel a sliver of annoyance slip into his expression. "Don't call me that," Keiji hissed, his eyes narrowing. Kuroo gave a boisterous laugh, "Aww, you know you love it!"


End file.
